Des nouvelles de l'enfant des étoiles
by AnnaOz
Summary: [Thorgal] Série de drabbles ou fics courtes écrites autour de l'univers de la BD Thorgal. En cours .
1. ThorgalKriss

**Disclaimer:** A Jean Van Hamme et Grzegorz Rosinski, et sans doute aux éditions du Lombard.

**Note: **Encore une nouvelle série de drabbles et ficlets, écrites pour le copines, toujours, autour de l'univers de Thorgal, parce que c'est une bonne série de BD, ouip, et qu'il n'y a pas assez de vikings sur ffnet.

&&&

_La cascade_

_Thorgal/Kriss de Valnor - PG-13 - pour Isil_

L'eau de la cascade rebondit sur son corps, l'habille de gouttelettes comme d'autant de parures.

Quand il aura fini de bouchonner les chevaux, il viendra la quérir pour poursuivre la route, vers la ville ou ailleurs, et la verra ainsi, belle, invitante, tellement plus faite pour lui que la princesse geignarde.

Il arrive, elle l'entend, veut lui ouvrir les bras, lui montrer ce qu'il pourrait avoir.

Mais il jette sa selle au sol, annonce qu'il va chasser sans lui offrir le moindre regard, et pour ça, elle se jure que le jour où il mourra, ce sera de ses mains.


	2. ThorgalAaricia

**Disclaimer:** A Jean Van Hamme et Grzegorz Rosinski, respectivement scénariste et dessinateur, et aux éditions du Lombard.

**Note: **Petite vignette encore, à situer au moment du volume "La Cage". 100 mots.

&&&

_La cage_

_Thorgal/Aaricia - PG-13 - pour Louve26_

Aaricia, assise dans l'herbe, observe l'homme dans la cage. Il dort, ou fait semblant, a compris peut-être qu'il fallait lui laisser le loisir de contempler celui sur qui elle ne pouvait poser les yeux quand elle portait la croix sur la joue, la tunique d'esclave sur les épaules.

Elle voudrait le laisser croupir, marquer son dos, arracher à coups de griffe tout ce qui rappelle encore Shaïgan en lui, Kriss en lui.

Elle sait pourtant qu'elle ne doit pas, le toucher, qu'il la touche, parce que sa chair imbécile a déjà reconnu Thorgal quand son cœur se le refuse encore.


	3. Attente dans la ville basse : Tjall

**Disclaimer:** à Jean Van Hamme, Gregor Rosinski et les éditions du Lombard.

**Note :** Vignette sur Tjall-le-fougueux, écrite en 30 minutes pour le défi 15 de la communauté Againsttheclock. Spoilers sur les volumes 11 et 12 de la série, pendant le cycle Qâ.

&&&

_Attente dans la ville basse_

_Tjall-le-Fougueux (Tjall/Kriss sous-entendu) - PG-13_

Deux jours entiers passés à se cacher à Mayaxatl, deux jours pendant lesquels Tjall ne se reconnaît plus sous le sobriquet du Fougueux.

Il est devenu Tjall-le-Fourbu, regardant se noircir ses orteils de boue dans les ruelles crapules de la ville basse, avachi dans un coin, comme les autres, camouflé sous assez de tissu crasseux pour cacher et ses yeux clairs et ses nattes blondes. Si on s'aventurait à le regarder de trop près, c'est certain qu'il ne ferait pas long feu parmi les Chaams : les pouilleux seraient bien contents de l'écorcher vif !

Mais sous sa couche de vermine, assis à même le sol comme le plus saoul des soûlards – ou le plus pauvre des mendiants selon ce qu'on veut voir en lui – il se mêle à la fange.

Il est épuisé, il ne faudrait qu'un souffle, un battement d'ailes léger pour chasser de devant ses narines la puanteur, sang et merde brassés, qui le tient éveillé, lui rappelant où et qui il est.

Pourtant, ce serait si bon de dormir un peu, il lui semble que ça fait des siècles qu'il n'a pas fermé les paupières ; même quand il a plongé pour échapper aux gardes, il a gardé les yeux ouverts. C'est qu'il fallait, à ce moment-là, être alerte et vif pour nager entre les crocs des crocos...

Il n'a donc, en, effet, plus dormi depuis la nuit passée auprès de Kriss. Quand il y repense, il se dit qu'il a dû, quelque part, goûter en cet instant au fruit le plus juteux, le plus frais, le plus doux, du paradis idéal qu'ils s'étaient construits à coups de caresses. Que le paradis imaginé se soit révélé totalement fabriqué ne lui rend pourtant pas le fruit plus âcre : il a besoin de ça, à présent, si mort de fatigue, de faim, de crampes lancinantes, d'images ancrées dans sa têtes qu'il voudrait n'être qu'hallucinations nées sous la fièvre, il a besoin de sentir, de ressentir encore la peau de Kriss, veloutée sous ses doigts, ses hanches et ses lèvres invitantes, l'enivrant comme le plus sucré des vins jaunes, l'étourdissant au point que, toujours maintenant, il dégoise tout seul à son souvenir, tout bas, pour ne pas attirer sur lui l'attention. Il n'empêche qu'il n'hésitera pas quand il faudra tenir au bout de son arc l'ensorcelante salope.

D'ailleurs, s'il le faut, pour laver la tache qui le rend plus sale que tous les crève-la-faim de la ville basse, à elle ou à un autre, il sera prêt à faire presque n'importe quoi.


End file.
